The present invention relates to a device in racks for goods and/or sales packages or the like of substantially parallelepipedic shape, comprising at least one shelf space of a depth which substantially corresponds to the depth of the goods, and a free height which closely approximates the height of the goods. Moreover, the shelf space, which is provided at its ends and at its rear with portions preventing the removal of the goods from the space sideways and/or backwardly, is defined at the bottom by a shelf and at the top by a portion preventing upward shifting of the goods in the shelf space.
Sales and display racks are known in many forms. For goods which are, despite their small size per unit, of a relatively high cost, attempts have long been made to find a solution to the problem of displaying the goods in an attractive manner and simultaneously preventing unauthorized removal of them. The prior art constructions are complex and may possess shortcomings both as regards handling and function. The object of the present invention is to provide a rack which satisfies high requirements as regards display, function and handling. The essential characterizing feature of the device according to the invention is that a projection rising above the plane of the shelf is provided along the front edge of the shelf; that the distance between this projection and the surface restricting the shelf space at the top is less than the height of the goods; that a ridge is provided adjacent the rear edge of the shelf and forms the sole vertical support for goods placed in the shelf space; and that an adjustable abutment extending transversely of the shelf space is shiftable between an inner position in which it is located above substantially in the same vertical plane as the projection at the front edge of the shelf, and an outer position in which it is located a distance from the above-mentioned plane outside the shelf space. Goods placed in the shelf space which rest against the ridge and are supported in an outward direction at their lower edge by the projection are kept, by force of gravity, bearing against the movable abutment which, in its inner position in cooperation with the portions restricting the shelf space, prevents the removal of the goods from the space and, in its outer position, permits the removal of the outwardly projecting goods with its upper portion outside the surface restricting the shelf space at the top.